


Deliver

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [26]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol brings lunch and they chat.  Part of a Drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver

“It isn’t that I don’t appreciate the company, but you really don’t need to deliver lunch every day. Despite what some people seem to think, I am not an invalid.” Eric backed out of the doorway to allow Carol to come inside.

“I know, but I like doing it anyway. Gives me a chance to talk to someone sane for a while.” Carol gave him a sly smile, “Plus, you see Daryl more often than I do it seems, so I get more news about him than he would tell me himself.”

“He’s just naturally mysterious.” He followed her into the kitchen, and helped get the plates and silverware from the cabinets.

“Mysterious? More like the man has a natural tendency to see himself as less important than everyone else. I’ve been trying to break him of the habit since we met. He never hesitates to throw himself into danger for someone else, and doesn’t seem to understand that we might see him as important for himself and not just what he can do for us.” She frowned slightly, and took the glasses he offered.

“I’ll admit that I don’t mind the willingness to protect, not when he’s out there with Aaron. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to Daryl, but I don’t know if I could live without Aaron.” Eric looked at her directly, very serious. “I can’t just trust anyone else to have his back out there, and I still plan on going back out when my ankle is healed.”

Carol nodded, “I understand.” She glanced at his ankle, “And you do seem to be getting better. I can tell that you’re moving better than last week.”

“Tell that to Aaron, please. He still hovers.” Eric handed her a serving utensil and watched as she stirred the cold pasta salad before dishing it onto the plates. The community had a lot of stored pasta, and the gardens were producing a lot of fresh vegetables now so everyone was finding ways to mix them both. It was more appealing than the winter soups that had been standard for the past few months, but he still missed fresh cheese to grate over the pasta.

“I’m sure he has noticed. Maybe that is why he hovers though; worry about you wanting to go back out beyond the walls.” She started moving everything to the dining table, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you and I know what that look means; he can’t lose you either.”

He looked away from her and Carol sighed, “It’s difficult, but there is no shame in it. I envy you in that I think. I’ve never been loved like that, and the only one I ever loved that strongly was lost to me.”

“You don’t love Daryl like that?” Eric sat carefully, arranging his crutches to the side of the table. He had thought that perhaps Carol and Daryl were a couple, just very discrete.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” She finished arranging everything and sat down also, “I meant my daughter though. When I lost her I didn’t know if I would ever get past it. She was all I valued after the world fell apart.”

“I’m sorry.” They often talked when she brought lunch, or when she came to help with a chore that he couldn’t quite manage on his own, but usually their conversation was kept light. He wasn’t sure what else to say, but fortunately she changed the subject.

“So, how is the garden today? I have time if you want help with more weeding.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is tempting to piece this together with some of my other Aaron/Eric stand alones and drabbles to be the bones of a larger fic.


End file.
